


In The Lonely Sea

by otterdictator



Series: Digital Minds [5]
Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Insanity?, Misery, Robot cannibalism, Solitude, The ocean is eviiiiiil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this is Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Lonely Sea

It's been a long time since the ARK launched.

Long enough that Simon can't remember the sound of Catherine's voice. Long enough that all the WAU's creations have been poisoned by his hand. 

Too long for one time-displaced scan to be left alone. 

His body is patchwork of scavanged parts and structure gel, battery packs shoved into rotting flesh, the power suit dented by years of use. Simon's missing hand has been replaced with a crudely made hook, structure gel and metal fused with flesh and suit. 

The state of his body means very little to Simon, it isn't like this is his actual body. Plus, being a robot means that he can always just replace the parts that have broken down. 

It's the state of his mind that worries him most. 

Things that used to horrify him, that where utterly repulsive, have become mundane. He no longer pauses when taking the batteries and parts from another robot. It means nothing to place his hand into the body of a mutated fish to collect the structure gel while the creature still lives. The Proxies feared him, before Simon hunted them down and consumed their bodies for fuel. 

_I am a monster._

As far as Simon knows, he's the only sentient robot left under the sea. Yet, the very chance that there are others still living means that he cannot rest. He will not rest until all those who live under the sea are dead and rotting.

Forgotten. Alone. Abandoned.

Just like him.


End file.
